The Melody of Rin
by Iestyn
Summary: "I stand there, hugging my shoulders, angry at myself. Angry that even my skill in medical ninjutsu proved worthless against Obito's fate. I can still see the boulder smashing his right side, all in sacrifice to save Kakashi, the boy he knew I love, all because he himself loved me." It is her song, it is her melody. This is the story of Rin, and her adventures after Obito's death.
1. The Memory

**Prologue**

The tears build up in my throat as I try not to cry. Minato-sensei, Kakashi, and I are at the Memorial Stone, looking at Obito's engraved name. We left flowers and his goggles at the base. I stand there, hugging my shoulders, angry at myself. Angry that even my skill in medical ninjutsu proved worthless against Obito's fate. I can still see the boulder smashing his right side, all in sacrifice to save Kakashi, the boy he knew I love, all because he himself loved me.

Guilt pours through me. Obito Uchiha loved me. But I paid no attention to him; oblivious to all his tactics until now. I was too captivated by Kakashi and his prodigious skill in the art of the ninja. But things cannot be the same now. Kakashi himself told me that he cannot return the love I have for him, because he believes Obito's death would all be in vein. And he is obviously correct about that. But even so, I have lost the two boys I cared about the most, regardless of relationship.

As the sun sets, I lay in the Third Training Ground's grass, deciding to sleep here by Obito's name. I think of all the times we had together, Team Minato, at Ramen Ichiraku, going on missions—especially the one when we went to the Land of Candy—all of us just having a good time despite the constant disputes of Obito and Kakashi I would have had to break up.

From now on, every time Team Minato goes on a mission, it will be just the three of us. It will feel empty without Obito's upbeat demeanor. It will especially not be the same from now on. And the Third Shinobi World War is still among us. Things may happen, we might change by the end of the war. If any of us are still alive, that is.

But no matter. I am ready to sacrifice my life if I have to. Obito did it for me, so I will do it for Kakashi if the time calls for it. There will be no hesitation.

No, not anymore. Thank you, Obito. You have opened my eyes, even if I do not possess your Sharingan. Right now, I turn and see Kakashi walking home; Minato had already left. I see Obito in Kakashi, I see the eye I transplanted. I see the boy I love, and the boy who loved me.

If only I had loved him back.


	2. The Strong Will

"Kurenai Yūhi will be joining your team until you three graduate." The Third Hokage's voice echoes in my ear as I examine Kurenai. She has curling black hair and distinctive red eyes that look like a dōjutsu, but are clearly just heriditary because I remember seeing her dad have them too. I hadn't really talk with her back at the Academy, but she doesn't appear to be a mean person. She doesn't wear the standard shinobi attire, but instead wears black garments with mesh armor underneath.

I do not wish her to be in my team, but I cannot blame her. I recall the Third Hokage telling Kakashi and I that like us, she had lost her entire team in a separate mission. She has had it worse than we did. The only reason she survived, he told us, is because of her affinity in genjutsu. Interesting. I know a bit of genjutsu myself, but my ranking is most likely lower than Kurenai's. My genjutsu is definitely better than my taijutsu, at least, except ninjutsu is my strongest because of healing. Perhaps she can teach me some of her skills, and I in turn can teach her some healing techniques.

Right now, she, Kakashi, Minato, and I stand at the Third Training Ground. I lock my eyes away from the Memorial Stone; the time for mourning is over. I must focus on the present, and nothing else.

"So, Kurenai," Minato says. "What exercises did you sensei use to give you? I'll try to be lenient today during training."

Kurenai smiles. "Oh, no need to be lenient. I have lots of emotion to release. I know it has been a week already, but when you've lost three people you've grown up with, it is hard to get over the fact that they're never going to be around to speak with you ever again."

Kurenai's statement contracts my heart. I suddenly have the urge to fight this Kurenai, regardless on how good she is at genjutsu. I have a strong will; back at Kannabi Bridge, not even that jōnin-level Stone shinobi could use genjutsu to invade my mind. It is one of the few talents I am proud of having.

"My sensei used to have everyone verse me," Kurenai continues. "I have a certain genjutsu that targets multiple targets simultaneously." My thoughts stop for a moment. Did she just say everyone can verse her? Kurenai may have had lost more teammates than me, but she could be a bit more empathetic for me. I want to fight her right here and right now. With Kakashi and Minato, I highly doubt she can even pierce anyone's mind here.

Minato nods cautiously. With all the battles going on, especially during Kannabi Bridge, he had gained the name 'Yellow Flash of the Leaf' because of his Flying Raijin Jutsu. He could kill Kurenai right here and right now and she would never have known what hit her. But when Kurenai does not wither, Minato nods toward me and Kakashi, signaling us to attack Kurenai.

Kurenai forms multiple hand signs, and the slowly slithers away from the training ground, like a mist. I freeze for a moment. Already, she has started the genjutsu. I look around, searching for signs of any weak point, trying to pierce the illusion evading my mentality. I look left and right, up toward the skies, and find none. Then I gasp when I realize where the weak point is. But I am too late. A tree grows behind me, trapping me within its entwined trunk with coiling branches, robbing my mobility. I struggle, but to no avail. I do not see Minato or Kakashi; they must be struggling within their own illusions.

I can barely turn my head, so I use my eyes to search for Kurenai. Now would be the perfect moment for her to appear and beat me useless. But she is no where to be seen. I plan in my head a strategy to attack her... yes, I can kick her or sneak a kunai when she appears in front of me. I just have to be quick. Then I can break the genjutsu.

But she is no where to be seen. It feels like hours dragging by, but in all reality, it could only have been a few seconds, maybe a minute. Then I hear it. The sound of more coiling, and I search for Kurenai. Left, right, up, _and _down, but I do not see her. Again, I realize too late where she could be.

Behind me.

I am useless. I cannot move. But I know she is behind me, emerging from the trunk just a foot above me. I look up and see her glowing arm clutching a kunai. Oh no. This cannot be good. I know this is an illusion, and her stabbing me will not be a physical effect. But sometimes mental effects are worse than physical.

"No, Kurenai, you don't understand. Please, _please_..." I beg with Kurenai. But I do not mean the words. Fortunately, Kurenai can't read between the lines. A look of pity spreads across her face, and that was all I need to break the genjutsu. My will overflows the illusion, like hammer shattering glass. The world that never was shatters beyond my eyes. And then I realize I am on my knees in reality and my mouth is gaping. I am in a triangle along with Minato and Kakashi, who are also on their knees gaping, except they cannot break the genjutsu.

Which only means one thing: Kurenai's illusions are stronger than the minds of Kakashi and Minato combined, due to the fact that this genjutsu is a multi-target effort.

I stand up and run toward Kakashi first. I shake his shoulders, slap his face. "Wake up, Kakashi! It's a genjutsu!" I wonder if he hears me. I wonder if Kurenai has him tangled worse than I had it. I wonder what she is _doing_ to him.

After five minutes of me struggling with Kakashi, and then Minato, their expressions are changed from gaped to confused, and then they start to cough blood. I watch in horror. Kurenai actually attacked them with that kunai. I do not know what her sensei had let her do, but one rule in Team Minato is to never try and destroy the person in any way during training. Slowly, carefully, Kurenai morphs back to reality. There is no need for me to hesitate. I run to her, grab her by the shoulder, and pin her to the ground.

She struggles, but I make sure to keep her down so she can't get up. "Do you really think you can literally hurt my teammates?" I interrogate her. "I don't know what your sensei let you do, but trust me, you are not allowed to do this here in Team Minato. I should use a Chakra Scalpel on you right now just so you can feel the pain you put upon Kakashi and Minato."

Kurenai only smiles. "You lose."

And then the illusion shatters.


	3. Forbidden Genjutsu

The illusion shattered, and I am on my knees, my mouth widened in shock. I scramble up and observe my surroundings. Everything is normal, there are no trees. Minato and Kakashi look at me in worry, with Kurenai behind them, arms crossed, beaming like she had just stopped the war that is going on right now.

"What was that?" I ask, shaking my head.

Kurenai walks toward me. "The original genjutsu I used on you three was a variant of the Tree Bind Kill technique, only mine simultaneously attacked multiple targets. My sensei... she had always encouraged my variants." I suddenly pity her. Kurenai must have had been real close with her sensei.

Minato nods. "Ah, the demon illusion. It has been passed down since ancient times here in the Hidden Leaf. A specialty of the Yūhi family, although any Leaf shinobi can be taught it through practice.."

Kurenai blushes, and nods slowly. "Yes..." And then she turns back to me. "As for you, Rin, expectantly, you had broken the genjutsu first. My father told me the Noharas are unique for their strong minds, their wills are hereditary. So specially for you, I had cast another layer of genjutsu on top of the Tree Bind Kill if you were to break it."

"Wait hold up," I say. "Then why couldn't I have broken the secondary genjutsu you cast on me? You said my family has strong wills." That is new, actually. Minato-sensei never told me about this, nor did my own parents.

"Only if you are aware there is a genjutsu going on, you can resist it. That is why you broke my primary technique; you knew I was a genjutsu specialist. Now, if I were to do the same actions, you'd have known that I'd cast another layer, and break both jutsus."

This was a lot to take in. Tonight, I will ask my parents of this ability they'd never told me about.

"I admire you, really. The only reason I can break genjutsu is because my family are illusion-specialists; we are supposed to know genjutsu inside and out. The Noharas, however, can resist and shatter illusions quite easily. I assume you are a genjutsu user yourself."

I shake my head, and slowly speak. "No... No one ever told me about the Nohara trait. I specialize in ninjutsu, specifically healing. The best genjutsu I can cast is the one Kakashi taught me: Death Mirage Jutsu."

"Still strong, if the target is rather vulnerable. Fear is a strong weapon to use against one another." Kurenai cracks her knuckles and nods toward me. "I could teach you some genjutsu later on. You'd even be my equal one day."

I nod and smile. Kurenai is actually nicer than I had thought just moments ago.

"Well, we have seen Kurenai's illusory abilities. Now, time for cardio. Follow me!" And then Minato runs in the woods behind the training field as Kakashi, Kurenai, and I dash to follow.

That night, in my house during dinner, I grasp the courage to bring up the trait. "Mom, Dad. I need to ask you two something."

They stop eating their food, and look at me in wonder. I never interrupt evening meals, and my dad slowly slurps his ramen noodle from the bowl.

Mom coughs, and then excuses herself. "Yes, Rin? What is it?"

"After Obito's death, we... Team Minato gained a new member. Kurenai Yūhi."

My dad shakes his head. "Oh, it's time to tell her."

My heart pounds in my chest. Time to tell me what? Is this trait something special? I eagerly stop eating and wait for more knowledge on this topic.

My mom sets down her utensils. "Oh, I do not need to be here. This is a Nohara-sided matter." Then she gets up and walks out of the room, which freaks me out even more.

Dad points to the markings on his cheeks. "Do you see these?"

"Yes." I nod cautiously. "I inherited them from you. What of them?"

"They are together an inherited marking. A permanent strength our ancestors had been branded by the First Hokage. It is a kekkei genkai."

"But why? What does this kekkei genkai do? What does this have to do with the Yūhi family?"

Dad sighs. "They... They were given to the Noharas to rival the Yūhis. Our families have always been rivals for generations. The first generation was when the conflict started, on who was the better genjutsu specialist; the dispute was between two young men. Do you see where this is going, Rin?"

I nod. "Yes. T-That is why the Yūhis have those red distinctive eyes. I-It is a dōjutsu, correct?"

Dad smiles, but shakes his head. "No, consider it a marking due to the powers branded in their family by the First Hokage. Like our cheek marks. You see, Rin, the Yūhi ancestor had been accused by the Nohara ancestor for using forbidden genjutsu."

"Were they?"

"No. The Nohara was in fact the user of forbidden genjutsu. But our ancestor blamed the stolen scrolls on the Yūhi ancestor, due to his amazing talent in illusory techniques also. When the First Hokage found out it was a lie, he didn't punish the Nohara. Instead, he enhanced the Yūhi's power. The power to layer unlimited genjutsus on top of one another. It takes skill, but is possible through training.

"As for the Nohara trait... Well, after the Yūhi gained the incredible power, he had casted genjutsus all over the Hidden Leaf, in power-hungry madness. He wanted to rule the village. And the First Hokage had made a mistake in it being permanent. But there was a scroll which rivaled that of the Yūhi ability: one that can shatter any genjutsu a user was aware of. That is us. We are the bane of the Yūhi ability."

"But the Yūhis can still cast their ability on us if we are unaware of it, right?"

"That is why we are a balance through rivalry. One good always has a bad to it, Rin. After that incident, the Yūhis had never taken advantage of their ability. Because our family will be there to stop them. To render genjutsu useless for them, which is indeed their primary techniques."

"Why haven't you told me about this before? Kurenai's parents told her."

Dad sighs again. "I did not want you to abuse your power. To break every genjutsu that comes your way using the kekkei genkai. The ability takes a lot of chakra and can drain your energy quickly. I want you to only use the Nohara ability in need of desperate measures, like during the incident at Kannabi Bridge with the Stone shinobi. There are other ways, although more hard, that use less chakra. Promise me, Rin, that you won't abuse the ability the First Hokage has granted our family."

I nod. "I promise, Dad."

"Alright. Then finish your meal." Then he gets up and leaves me by myself; I am in awe of what I am capable of. No wonder Minato-sensei never told me about what I can do. If my ancestor was a master in genjutsu, then that means so can I, with Kurenai's training.

I am dangerous. I can shatter. And I will not allow any more of my teammates succumb to the enemy shinobi.


	4. The Scorch Style

The next few days are composed of Kurenai individually training me in the art of genjutsu. If I am to protect my teammates, I need to know more than just healing.

I struggle, I yell out profanities, but that only makes Kurenai more persistent in helping me. She believes the Nohara blood is inside me, ready to erupt my adept skill in illusory techniques. And I believe her.

"Okay, Rin, do the hand signs. Focus on your chakra." Kurenai echoes her instructions to me once more.

I do as she says, and focus. Of course, I've always focused, but this time, I truly let my mind trace my chakra, its patterns, and let the flow of power surge through my veins. "Demon Illusion," I say slowly, "Tree Bind Kill."

And the most amazing thing happens. My body wavers, and slowly, the training field blurs into a shrouding mix of colors. My mind grasps for a target, and I find Kurenai looking oblivious to what is happening. But I know that she knows I'm successful this attempt. She does not shatter the unfinished illusion, she allows me to complete it.

When my mind captures Kurenai, I allow my chakra to forge a tree out of nothingness. It coils behind my target, entwining its trunk between black hair and slender limbs. Then, the unexpected happens: I become a part of the tree. I am in it, carefully emerging out, like a body submerges from water. Kurenai looks above, looks at me. There, in my hand, is the kunai.

"Do it," she orders. And I do. Not because I hate her; those adversary feelings are long gone. I do it because I am the student of a teammate who has helped me accomplish a family technique. A family that rivals my own.

Once the weapon pierces her throat, the illusion shatters, and there Kurenai is, on her knees. But her mouth does not gape; she is aware of the illusion. Instead, a small trickle of blood runs down the corner of her tightly closed mouth, like a vampire who had just consumed their victim's blood.

I chase my way out of the world of illusions, and jump out, my body solidifying right in front of Kurenai. I gasp. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Why, of course. I know that genjutsu inside out; I know its weaknesses and strengths. A small trickle of blood is what that illusion can do to me at most nowadays."

Relief surges through my body. I am glad, grateful that Kurenai isn't in harm. I still stand up to Minato-sensei's word and never attempt to purposefully attack my allies during training.

Kurenai peers at the sky. "The sun is setting," she says. "Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

I nod. It has been so long since I've eaten regularly in my own village, with the war going on and all. As we make it to to the center, Kurenai suggests going to Shushuya. I oblige, and we walk in and sit at a booth as we wait for our food.

"So, Rin," Kurenai says slowly. She does not look at me, her eyes are fixed somewhere behind me. Somehow, she tries to make conversation casually but cannot focus on us. I look behind to where her eyes are fixed. There are mainly old men behind our booth, and I wonder who she could possibly be captivated by. Then I see it.

Not it, but him. Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage. Mister Hot-Shot, who was one of the troublemakers back at the Academy. I remember how he and Kurenai always used to talk with each other. I assume that she still has feelings for him. He was at the bar with Genma, smoking a cigarette. It was one of the things that turned me off about him.

"Go ahead," I say, sighing.

Kurenai face twists with a pang of guilt. "But the food hasn't even come yet."

"I'll call you over when the food arrives," I say.

So she thanks me and runs off to flirt with her crush, and they laugh with each other. The waiter comes by and apologizes for the delay, but I tell her that it is okay, I've decided I wasn't hungry anymore. I don't want to interrupt Kurenai and Asuma's advancing conversations.

If only it was like that for Kakashi and I.

Weeks later, I stand with Kurenai, Kakashi, and Minato-sensei at the Third Hokage's office. I am surprised to see Might Guy in here already.

He turns to Kakashi, and jumps in triumph. "Ha-ha, Kakashi, I've beaten you here. Slowly, I might be able to surpass you. Watch out!"

The Third Hokage rolls his eyes, as does Kakashi. "Might Guy, where is the rest of your team?"

"They should be coming here shortly, Lord Hokage. When sensei told me there was a mission with Team Minato, I ran here as quick as possible, not waiting for the rest of my team."

"Oh, that recklessness makes me worry why I am sending you out to the Land of Wind." The Third Hokage sighs.

Questions pop up in my head. Is there a problem in the Land of Wind now? This war is spreading far very quickly.

When Esibu, Genma, and their sensei come in, Guy turns to them. "You're LATE! The Third Hokage has been waiting for you three for at least five minutes. He wouldn't say a word about the mission until we were all here." He turns back to Lord Hokage.

"Yes, thank you, Guy. Erhem, anyway, as you all know, there is a war spreading throughout the nations. It has reached the Hidden Sand, in the Wind Country, after Sand shinobi were found attempting to murder the Fire Daimyō, who is sourcing our village with required supply. I am assigning both of your teams to go to the Hidden Sand and bomb their supply sheds at the outskirts of the village, somewhere in their cavernous deserts. You leave tomorrow, so get ready. This is an A-Rank mission."

And just like that, we are released except for the sensei's, whom discuss with Lord Hokage about the details. I spend the rest of my day in my home, getting ready for this risky mission. I've never been to the Wind Country; all I know from Academy classes is that the land is heavily deserted. I will need to pack lots of water for this mission.

The following morning, I meet up with Kurenai, Kakashi, Minato-sensei, and Guy's team at the gate of the village.

"Ready for this?" Kakashi asks. I nod, and look away quickly. Things have still been awkward since Obito's death; we haven't been talking like before ever since.

As we travel through the Hidden Leaf Forest, pushing west for the borderline, we encounter masses of Hidden Leaf tents, hiking at the border. We meet up with one unit, and I recognize another girl from the Academy: Anko Mitarashi, gripping her neck as if someone had stabbed her there.

I run toward her. "Anko! Is something the matter?"

She jumps and grabs a kunai, but turns around in relief when she sees it's just me and puts it quickly away. Shaking her head, she says, "No, no. It's okay, Rin, you don't need to heal anything. My neck was just... itching, is all."

I nod in doubt, and catch a glimpse of what looks like a seal on her neck, but don't question her. It is probably there for an important reason. That night, we all sleep in nearby tents, when all of a sudden, a hissing noise goes off.

I wake up in an instant, grabbing shurikens and kunais before running out of the tent with Kurenai and Kakashi. Minato had already in an instant flashed to the site of what happened. In the distance, I can see what had caused the hissing: A lady about Minato-sensei's age with green hair dyed orange at the tips wears the Hidden Sand attire. I've heard about her, she is known as Pakura of the Scorch Style, Hero of the Hidden Sand for ending feuds with the Hidden Stone. She is the reason they are now allies and why the Sand are enemies of the Leaf, due to the fact that we bombed the Stone's resource at Kannabi Bridge. It is most likely why the Sand tried to kill our daimyō.

I grit my teeth. Orbs of flowing fire twist around her, being manipulated at the will of her fingertips. A unique kekkei genkai, useful in offense in contrast to my kekkei genkai, which is a defense tactic useless against her jutsus. She throws them like tennis balls tent after tent, and I watch as they melt like ice on a hot day. I run toward a tent, to begin healing the wounded.

At one tent, I find Anko, trying to keep in the pain as I watch in revulsion, her skin is melting like gauze on a mummy, slowly burning into a revolting brown. I struggle, wondering if my healing ninjutsu will work on a wound this horrific.

Anko shakes her head. "No need." She grips her neck. "Please, don't tell anyone about this." And in the dark night, lit only by Pakura's scorches, as there is a new moon, Anko's skin lights up as the seal at her neck spreads, flashing from black to a glowing orange, like the embers. Purple haze envelops around her, and I gasp and fall back, scrambling at what is happening to the girl I cannot help heal.

The glow fades, but her skin still has the spread of the black flame-designed marks. But wait. Her skin. Despite the weird marks, it is smooth and fair. Free of Pakura's Super Steam Kill. I gasp in disbelief. Was this a kekkei genkai? Before I could ask, a scorching orb pummels my way, and I gasp as I hear Anko shouting a warning.

Before it could hit me, though, someone else pushes me out of the way, their body pulling both of us feet away where the orb melts the grass.

It is Kakashi. His body is close to mine, and I blush in humiliation. He saved me from becoming a scorched mummy. Our faces are close, and I smell his breath, a sweet goodness, because his mask is off. I've never seen him with his mask off. I guess he takes it off when sleeping. His jawline is sharp, lips full, cheekbones high. He is beautiful, and I cannot have him.

A pain surges through me. It is not Pakura's Scorch Style. It is Kakashi's rejection he sent me that day Obito died.


	5. Red Sand

That sunrise, we are picking the remains of what used to be the Leaf tents.

Everything had melted. No tent, no sleeping bags, no food nor water... It is a huge mess. Casualties lay all over the place like mummies. There are few survivors, one of them being Anko, crying in a corner.

I walk up to her and pat her back. "It will be okay. You're alive, it's okay..."

She looks up at me. "No. It won't. I've become friends with the shinobi here, and they're all gone. They melted in the same tent as I was sleeping in, and I could only save myself." She glances away, hot tears stinging her face. "This is the second time I lost my teammates. The first time... Orochimaru-sensei, he..." She clasps her black mark, and that's all I need to know.

Her old teammates hadn't survived the mark their sensei branded onto them.

It was none of my business, so I do not ask about what happened to her sensei, if he was already killed, or if he was somewhere in the village branding more seals onto innocents. It isn't my job, I am only a chūnin.

But I do want to help her, so I say, "If your sensei is still alive, somewhere in the village... You should stop him. He could be doing more... _experiments_ on other civilians. Who knows what else he can come up with? Tell the Third Hokage. Maybe he could do something about your... _mark_, too."

Anko gazes back up at me. "But I'm afraid. If Orochimaru-sensei found out that I snitched on him, he'd kill me for sure."

"The Leaf will protect you. Lord Hokage will protect you. We don't know what else that mark can do to your body. It may have a negative effect even I cannot heal."

"It's called Heaven's Curse Mark. My sensei said it is the strongest seal he has created as of right now. It has a ten percent chance of success during procedure. That's why..." She chokes a sob. "That's why I am the only survivor of this _curse_."

Kakashi calls out my name. My face flushes just thinking about last night. Anko can tell I have feelings for him, and tells me to go. I remind her to tell Lord Hokage about her curse mark, and then disappear for Kakashi.

"Reinforcements are coming," Kakashi says. "But we must go now. There is no time to waste, our mission still stands."

I nod, and off we go. Kurenai and I are distant from all the boys, ironically gossiping about boys. She tells me of Asuma, and how he had asked her out that evening at Shushuya. I congratulate her, although it only makes me feel lonelier. I tell her about Kakashi, and how I saw him without his mask last night. He had excellent teeth, perfectly aligned, and slight dimples in his cheeks. If he would just take off that mask, he could win over any girl. Although, that would just make my odds of dating him even worse, I say.

When we cross into the Land of Wind, the ground becomes more sandy and less forest-like. In the distance I can see mounds of sand. Oh goodness, it is time to cross the deserts. The fact that it is the Wind Country irks me even more; our eyes will be covered in sand by the end of the day.

And I am right. At the end of the day of trudging through sandstorms, we camp out at a cavernous structure, rubbing our eyes. It is not where the supplies are located, but we are close. Early in the morning, we will sneak to the targeted cavern and use paper bombs to incinerate what supply the Sand has. But right now, as I fade into a sleep, I dream of me, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai at Shushuya on a double date. We have the best time, laughing like there was not a war just outside of the village.

Stupid dream, because I wake up to the sound of Guy exercising, readying himself for the execution. I roll my eyes when I notice he is the only one up, but he has already awakened me, so I cannot fall back to sleep. Slowly, everyone else wakes to Guy's noisy exercises, but no one complains. Because the time is soon, and we need to prepare. We all gather our sleeping bags and food, stuffing them into our backpacks. Minato-sensei whispers to us, saying that he is going to have a head-start and flashes away. After that, we gingerly follow Guy's sensei through the dark desert night toward our target.

When we reach the ginormous cavern, carved into a structure that resembles a... raccoon? It's hard to tell in the dark, but whatever. We creep into the raccoon cavern, and we all are amazed when we see loads and loads of supply. It will take tons of paper bombs to destroy all this. We might not be able to destroy all of this without Sand reinforcements coming in.

The guards, who are half-asleep, get knocked out by Kakashi in one thrust. After that, we begin the procedure. I throw paper bombs, as does Kurenai, but Minato-sensei shakes his head. I know why: there is no time for that. So Kakashi performs hand signs and calls out, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" and spews out a dragon-like menace of flames, which explodes many supplies. I watch in disbelief. Guy shakes his head, obviously trying to outdo Kakashi, so he unlocks several of the Eight Gates and destroys supply after supply, flames converging from the attacks.

Kurenai and I look at each other and laugh, shaking our heads in unison. This is the easiest A-Rank mission yet.

Sadly, I think too soon.

"Aw, the Leaf shinobi think they are slick."

I freeze, and slowly turn around. At the entrance are two Sand shinobi. One, a boy with a black cloak, has ruffled red hair and an attractive face that makes me blush. The other is a girl, with black hair and distinctive golden eyes wearing the Sand attire. She resembles pictures I've seen of the Third Kazekage, most likely because she is related to him.

"I'm a sensor," the girl says. "The moment I couldn't feel the chakra of our brethren, I knew something was up."

Kakashi curses, and brings out a kunai. "So I guess we must do battle, then." Eight on two. This would be a piece of cake.

"Yes, I suppose so... Don't take us lightly, though. It will just result on your quicker deaths." The girl laughs.

Kakashi and Guy run up toward the two Sand ninja, ready to attack. Kakashi stabs the boy, but the most miraculous thing happens. I blink, and in place of the cute boy is a puppet, also wearing a black cloak. But the puppet is female, with long brown hair. I shriek and stumble, but luckily, Kurenai catches me before I fall on the ground.

We are dealing with a puppet-user. I hate puppets.

The female puppet twirls in the air and begins to slice Kakashi. The two fight in silence, and I hear the swish of weapons moving and the clang of collision. I look for the source of the puppet's movements, trying to find the chakra threads the puppeteer is wielding. Alas, I find it, and begin to do the Tree Bind Kill. After performing the necessary hand signs, I slither away from the scene, finding the boy. After targeting him, a tree sprouts from the hard cavern floor, and traps him, releasing his grasp on the puppet.

"Oh dear. A genjutsu." His voice is melodious, but I block it away. He could shatter the illusion if I show any sign of weakness.

I emerge from the tree, kunai in hand. "You're cute," I say. "But sadly, you have to go down. My village comes first before boys."

I stab the boy, and he chokes from the wound. I ignore his attempts to weaken me, and stab him again. And again. Until my chakra runs low, and I have to release the illusion. I solidify right in front of the boy, who is on his knees and gasping for breath. Blood runs down his mouth. I beam in victory, and look for Kakashi. Before I can, though, he pulls his female puppet toward him and it lunges toward me. I scream, and hear Kurenai's warning.

She jumps forward, pushing me away, but sacrificing herself. The puppet grabs hold of Kurenai, and the boy smiles at me menacingly. "You're cute too. But this girl will have to do."

The female Sand ninja sees the blood dripping from the boy, and curses to herself as she deflects Guy's kicks and punches. "Sasori, we should go. They already destroyed most of our supplies, and our lives aren't worth this. Let's retreat!" She runs out of the cavern, and Sasori flees too, with the puppet flying into his cloak, still clutching Kurenai.

"Kurenai!" I scream, and run out to follow the boy named Sasori. He is nowhere to be seen, nor is the girl. All I see, though, is a trail of red sand leading to where their escape route follows.


End file.
